Funds are requested to defray the expenses for a symposium of international experts on "The Role of DNA Viruses in Human Tumors." The intent of this meeting is to combine the diverse strengths of the international community of virologists in examining the current state of knowledge concerning the epidemiology, pathogenesis, and control of DNA viral infections that are known to carry high risk for cancer. While scientists in the United States have developed tumor virus research most strongly in the directions of molecular mechanisms of virus replication, latency, and transformation, others abroad have contributed in novel ways to the understanding of the epidemiology and pathogenesis of oncogenic viral infections. These different emphases will foster communications at this meeting and will undoubtedly generate new insights for participants in both the United States and abroad.